


I do believe in fairies.

by Grace_Logan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: After coming back from Japan, dejected and rejected by Viktor, Yuri is despondent. Bad news knocks on his door one day during practice and once again he finds himself with no one he can rely on and no one he wants to rely on. Could this have deadly consequences, or can Yakov break that icy shell around the Russian Fairy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For sesulxx on tumblr... you asked for it ;P  
> Also known as [sesray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray) here on ao3 ^w^

"Yuri! You've got visitors!" Yakov's voice echoed out over the ice, cutting through the music in Yuri's headphones and snapping him out of his trance like focus for his improvised program. He cut across the ice to the exit of the rink and sat down to take off his skates before approaching Yakov flanked on either side by burley police officers. Each had a pair of sun glasses tucked into his shirt and melancholy expressions adoring their sharp features.

"Yakov, what's going on?" Yuri asked a little breathless, leaning casually back against the rink barrier and taking in the all too familiar scene before him. He crossed his arms and legs as Yakov shrugged and left him alone to get back on the ice and continue coaching the others. Yuri watched him until he reached the ice and turned his suspicious gaze upon the officers. Dread pooling in his stomach. Yuri broke the silence between them.

"..What happened?" He asked. The look in their eyes changed and Yuri felt his heart drop into his feet as the familiar scene replayed itself in all its varied situations, getting pulled from class, approached after a program, a desolate knock on a cold wooden door. He knew what was coming, but as always... He wasn't ready to hear it. Didn't want to hear it. Never wanted to hear it again... Not that he'd have to after this.

_Let it be different._

"At ten o'clock this morning, gun shots were heard and reported to the station."

_Please let it be different._

"The address given was that of Rozaliya Plisetsky. This is the name of your grandmother yes?" Yuri nodded mechanically, that was his grandma. But why was it his grandma? Why did it have to be her?

_Why can't it be different?_

"I'm sorry. By the time we got there it was too late for her. We're sorry for your loss Yuri. She didn't make it." Both officers bowed their heads in respect to him quickly before taking minor steps away and staring at him in worry. Yuri hadn't even twitched yet.

_**Why did it have to be her?** _

_**Why couldn't it have been anyone else!? Anyone! Why does this always happen to me?!** _

"Thank you for telling me. If that's all you should be going. I'm sure you both have better duties to complete." Yuri said, eyes trained on the floor as he focused on squeezing the life out of the throbbing despair pulsing in his chest. Both officers left without another word and Yuri stayed put, not moving an inch in fear he would just fall to pieces if he did.

His lack of movement drew distracted attention from the Russian team but it was Yakov who approached his little fairy, concern bleeding from his body. He skated to Yuri's spot on the opposite side of the barrier and stopped behind him.

"Yuri, what was that about?" Yakov received no verbal response. Yuri shook his head and stayed silent as his breath became ragged, his body quaked and eyes filled with cold tears heavier than the lump blocking his throat. He bowed his head and drew his arms closer to his body, hugging himself as he hunched over with a wet gasp. Yakov pulled himself over the barrier and placed his hands on Yuri's shaking shoulders.

"Yuri.."

Yuri leant his head against Yakov's chest and sniffled. His tears slid down his cheeks and dripped onto Yakov's coat. Large arms circled his body and held him close. Secure in a warm embrace as he reached out and clung to Yakov's jacket and tried to stifle his storm of despair, crush the desolation whipping about his body and stopper the painful anguish seeping into his heart.

"She's gone. Yakov she's gone. I can't.. I don't.. Nobody's left."

Yakov rubbed Yuri's back and ran his fingers through his hair. His grandmother, he was talking about his grandmother. The only living relative he had left.

"Grandma. I loved her. I loved her so much. Why?.. What does this always happen?" Yuri whispered, Yakov's heart sank. He could feel his heart breaking as Yuri muttered brokenly into his chest. He was only fifteen and yet already he was on his own. He had nobody else to take care of him. His grandfather had died years before and Yakov knew Yuri still hurt from that alone. It was the one day Yuri allowed himself to skip practice. His mother had passed a little later and his father was simply gone. All the little fairy had left in the world had been his grandmother, and now he no longer had even that.

_But he has you._

Yakov almost started in shock at the realisation. Yuri had no family. But Yakov himself could..  _would,_ take him in, even if Yuri himself fought against it. He wouldn't leave Yuri on his own. Old enough himself to have been through losing his family by age 70. Yuri was fifteen and dealing with it now, far too soon, far too young to have to handle this.

"I'm here Yuri. Whenever you need me kid. I'm always here for you." Yuri pushed away from him, struggling to get out of his arms, shaking his head and breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating as his shaking increased.

"Don't. Don't Yakov. You can't promise me that."

"Yuri. Yuri, it's ok. Calm down, come on breath a little. I'm right here."

"Don't."

"I promise you."

"Yakov!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Yuri broke free and quickly side stepped out of Yakov's reach. He backed up a few more steps. Stopped and met Yakov eye to eye. Tears cascaded from his glassy eyes, bared for all to see.

"Don't lie to me!" He turned on his heel and ran.

"Yuri wait!"

The doors to the rink slammed shut behind Yuri as Yakov fumbled with his skates. He tugged the laces and ripped them off his feet before tearing off after Yuri as fast as his old legs would take him. Others in the rink slid over to the exit and followed on slowly, not bothering to take off their skates as they went. Yuri bolted through the halls faster than he'd ever ran in his life, Yakov's yells echoed up the halls behind him getting further away with every step he took. He shoved at the entrance doors and pushed through the crowd of journalists waiting outside, head down and hiding the tears. The last thing he needed right now was the reporters getting wind of his grandmother and spreading their toxic bullshit through his personal life.

Getting through the crowd gave Yakov enough time to catch up to him and he took off the second Yakov's voice floated above the others. He looked back as he neared the road, saw Yakov's eyes widen in horror, his mouth open and something coming out of it, unintelligible above the roar of adrenaline in his ears as metal screeched deafeningly in front of him. A power pole slammed the ground in his path and he stumbled to a stop before he tripped over it.

"YURI!"

_Why does it have to be me?_

Something solid rammed into him, launching him from his place. The world scrambled around him, the earth became the sky and sky, the earth. Horns blared, screams of shock and horror were lost above the babble of buzzing journalists each vying for first coverage. Yuri lay motionless on the asphalt. Blood seeped from his body, his right arm and shoulder lay bent grotesquely out of shape. Tears dripped with decreasing frequency, slowing until they stopped and the trail began to dry. Old knees hit the ground beside Yuri's prone body. Yakov reached for his hand first, his left, and intertwined their fingers.

"Call an ambulance!"

"Yuri! Hey Yuri, look at me. Look at me Yuri. If you can hear me clench your fingers... Yuri..."

Bus doors opened and every terrified passenger evacuated and crowded the scene their transportation had caused.

"Sir, sir please can you move. We need to stop the bleeding."

He remained unresponsive. Yakov dropped his hand and swallowed the fear in his throat. His heart raced as he lifted two fingers to Yuri's throat, pressed them against his slim neck and waited with bated breath. For one movement. A tiny flinch. A minuscule ba-thump of the Russian Fairy's heart beat against his shaking finger tips....

"Sir he is dying. If you don't move I can't help."

The smallest of pulses, barely recognisable through Yakov's own shaking met his fingers and his heart soared. Yuri was alive, thank god, but not for long it seemed as he was hardly breathing. The blood from his head was seeping out at a slower pace every second. In the distance, sirens could be heard but Yakov knew they'd be too late if a miracle didn't happen.

"Coach Yakov, please move! I'm a trained first aider, I can help!" Yakov flinched back in suprise as a young man pushed him aside and knelt next to the teen himself, removing his jacket and shirt before balling them both up and placing his jacket under Yuri's head and his shirt against the gash on top. He turned his head to look at Yakov, hard eyes staring him down.

"Stop the bleeding or he will die." The first aider snapped. Yakov scrabbled on his hands and knees to the other side of Yuri, ducking past the crushed front of the bus that had hit him, he stripped his jacket from his body and pressed it in around the glass protruding from Yuri's stomach.

Yakov's stomach churned as Yuri's blood soaked through his jacket and coated his fingers. Bright red against his own ghostly flesh. The first aider had his free fingers pressing in against Yuri's throat, monitoring his pulse. His brow was creased, though in concentration or concern Yakov didn't care to inquire. The sirens were louder now, drowning out everything with their cacophonous wailing. Doors to the emergency van flew open and emt's rushed out, took a quick evaluating glance of the situation and split up. Two ran over to Yakov, the first aider and Yuri and pushed the two away from Yuri's still form. They asked the first aider questions, obviously familiar with him, and looked over Yuri's injuries themselves, ignoring Yakov and assessing the damage and potential danger to Yuri's life.

Two more emt's rushed over with a stretcher between them, laid it down beside Yuri, and together all four of them carefully lifted Yuri onto it. Especially cautious to not jostle him too much. Two of them pulled the stretcher from the ground whilst the other two ran for the van and Yuri was gone in what seemed like a heartbeat. Whisked away by those who would hopefully be his saviours. Yakov prayed like he never had before that this would not be the last time he ever saw Yuri alive.

_God, that kid has more to do on this earth. Leave him with me._

 

_**Leave him alive.** _

 

Yakov watched the doors to the van close on the emt's pressing down on Yuri's chest, blowing air into his lungs and quickly snatching equipment from its place to revive him.

"Believe in him." The first aider said, watching Yakov watch the van speed away with his little Russian fairy.

"I do believe in him." Yakov said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hands up who thought this was going to have a happy ending?? XD
> 
> All jokes aside though, it feels like I'm missing something in the tone of my story.. Can anyone point something out to me? Feels like there's a feeling missing somewhere within...


End file.
